The Weight of a Soul
by moonandwinter
Summary: An epic space adventure, soul searching, drama filled romance with daring sword fights and naughty humor. Sign Iko up!


p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A body is simply the vessel./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"A soul is what makes a person./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"But what makes a soul?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko had been Cinders loyal, most trusted companion for years, even before all of this Luna princess stuff. She had offered the cyborg girl a friend without prejudice, an ear without judgment, and a true (albeit often unwanted) honesty and wit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko admitted that em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"sometimes/em, especially now with a fantastically amazing body, that she could be, kind of, sort of... annoying. Of course, it wasn't on purpose! Iko tried to be of service. It was, after all, a part of her programming. To be of use. To have a purpose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"But the longer Iko stayed cooped up in the palace, surrounded by Lunars and human political figures, and just em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"people/em, the more irritating she became. Especially when Kinney was around. Stupid, cute, grumpy, dumb guard. He seemed to always be around, and not just when Cinder was about./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His piercing green eyes, flecked with gold and brown, followed her whenever she walked in. She would be brisk and sarcastic. He would be blunt and rude. It was kind of their thing. The shared scowls was more out of habit than actual dislike. At least on her part. Kinney was quiet, mostly. He never really talked about anything other than guard stuff and political junk and all the things Cinder was in to. He'd come in, nod and advise and make wise choices. Then turn to Iko and lay on a new dumb wise crack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She'd reply with one of her own. Then they'd go their separate ways./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"But even this weird, semi-fun, bit of daily life was frustrating. Despite having literally fought beside the honored guard, Kinney was no closer em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"to actually being/em her friend then before. He'd still look at her with the slightest tinge of disgust every once in a while, before quickly covering the look with a lazy eye roll./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"How was it that months had passed from the chaotic bloody revolution on Artemisia, and yet Iko was no closer to gaining this frustrating mans trust. Not that it mattered. She was liked by a lot of people. A hero, some called her. Which was true./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"But then the uselessness would set in. Her programming nudging, grating, grinding in the knowledge that, as of right now, Iko was sort of just there. Not doing anything of use to anyone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Ugh./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko had chosen a walk in the gardens, overflowing with deep greens and lush plant life. Tropical birds fluttered overhead, swooping from tree to vine wrapped tree. The glass domes that enclosed the massive atrium were so high and obscured that Iko could pretend that she was in an actual forest back on Earth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She sighed heavily, wishing it were true. Cinder was scheduled to travel for a multinational conference about the new Cyborg Rights Movements, but Iko was... Afraid. Which shouldn't be possible. But here we are. There were many, un-android-like things Iko experiences on the daily basis, but these complex emotions were especially tricky./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Why does she get them? Where do they come from? Why?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"What use could they possibly have? Fear? That's not new, oh stars that was, like, the first human emotion she had learned. As an android with a damaged personality chip, there were going to be some interesting developments. But no one could have guessed or prepared for her. She was unique./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"These emotions, feelings, wants, desire, dreams… They weren't just there. They were em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"growing./em Expanding, and developing. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"She/em was growing. As a person. An android person thing…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko's thoughts traveled to her friends as she sat heavily on a large stone that jutted out over a small river. Her silk slippered feet dangled just above the crystal blue water flowing a gentle pace./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Thorne and Cress were galivanting through the stars, Scarlett and Wolf were being all cute and homey in France, and Cinder and Kai? They were dancing around it, fooling no one, but those two love birds were gonna get married one day. Even Winter, having been the first successful patient with the lunar gift implant, was living it up. The bioelectricty security system gave the princess her freedom and slowly, her sanity returned. No visions. No lashing out. Jacin, whom Iko hadn't particularly liked, was never far from Winter and the two were absolutely in love. Blatant, unadulterated love. It made her swoon with happiness, for them all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"But she also couldn't shake this new and bothersome feeling. Jealousy, envy, and heartache. An android who wanted that kind of love. The sort of love only talked about in legends. The other half. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Soul mates./em Could that even be possible?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were about to cry." Kinney's voice made her squeak, though she didn't look away from the small pond she'd come to sit by./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Androids don't cry." Iko huffed, curling her legs closer to her body. It was an instinct she had learned on the battlefield. She could feel him glaring at the back of her beautifully braided head. Still, Iko refused to look at him and his stupid chiseled jaw. He'd just have to go away or speak up, because she was solid as a rock. Unmoving. Unshakable./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"After several tense minutes, Iko's stubbornness failed her, as she turned gracefully on her butt to face the intruder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Tall, dark, and sarcastic. A man that could melt her processor in 0.2 seconds with just a look. She scowled, this time in earnest. "What do you want anyways?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"His jaw twitched, and she couldn't be sure if it was an attempt to hide a smile or a glower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I was on my way to visit my sister. It's her first day back in the palace. She's training in the kitchens." This was, by far, the most personal information Kinney had shared with her. His face held no emotion, stoic and self-assured as always, but those lovely green and gold eyes were tinged with apprehension./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I bet she'll do great." Iko offered slowly, trying to figure out how he'd tie this subject into an insult. He always managed to, but never with a subject this personal. Maybe he was trying to bridge the gap? Water under the bridge? Try and be her friend?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Not that she'd be his friend. She didn't even like him. He was a grade A Jerk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She wanted..." Kinney paused, eyes tight. A foot shifted almost imperceptibly. The clues and data were processing and connecting, her brain already thinking ahead. "I know this sounds... well..."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Ah. I see./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko stood swiftly, gathering up a handful of colorful bright flowers with a single movement. They matched her gown too, silk and shiny and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"way/em too formal for a Tuesday morning./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""She wants to meet the android who fought alongside Cinder. I mean, Princess Selene. Err. Queen Selene?" Iko smiled cheerily, though her voice was not nearly as bright as it usually is. This was a common request. The people of Luna were absolutely stunned by her presence and her ability to act and look so human. She was like a circus exhibit. She hated it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"And even though Kinney was a big stupid handsome jerk, she knew she'd go and show off for his little sister. She'd regale her with tales of Earth and the Rampion and of her friends./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"And maybe that'll keep her busy for a while. Keep her mind off of all the strange and frustrating emotions a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"normal/em android doesn't usually have, need, or want./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I don't know why." Kinney groaned, rolling his eyes in that way he does, though Iko caught a bit of tenseness in his stance. "I've told her that you're nothing but a hardware and wires, made to look beautiful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Iko paused, mouth open for a fiery retort./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"He seemed to realize what he'd said the second she did./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"The bubble of pleasure tickled her circuits./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You think I'm beautiful."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You are designed to be." He grunted roughly, trying to turn around and leave but Iko jumped in his way with a wicked grin and flashing eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""You can admit it Kinney. I won't tell." She whispered, enjoying the lovely shade of pink that tinged his ears. Oh, this was new. New and fun and… intoxicating./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"Her comm beeped, twice. Cinder was calling, at the worst possible time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""I'll meet you in the kitchens." With a mischievous wink, Iko turned and walked away, her hips swaying wickedly and with purpose./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"As she turned the corner to answer the comm, Iko heard Kinney curse under his breath./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;"She grinned devilishly in response./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;""Hey, Cinder!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 150%;" /p 


End file.
